In his solemn hour
by silvermoon8705
Summary: Arthur finds out about Merlin’s magic, but then Merlin just vanishes... Will Arthur be able to find him before it's too late? Meanwhile, a prince and a knight are on a rescue mission.


**Title: **In his solemn hour  
**Author:** silvermoon8705  
**Rating: **PG  
**Word Count: **8,798  
**Characters/Pairings: **Merlin/Arthur (pre-slash), Morgana, Morgause, others  
**Spoilers:** 2x13 tag!fic  
**Disclaimer:** The show Merlin is property of the BBC. No money being made.  
**Summary: **Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic, but then Merlin just vanishes... Will Arthur be able to find him before it's too late? Meanwhile, a prince and a knight are on a rescue mission.

~ * ~

When Arthur entered his chambers that afternoon, he did not expect to see his armour floating in midair and being polished by an equally floating rag.

From his seat on the bed – abruptly halting his careful work of polishing one of Arthur's swords --Merlin stared in shock, which quickly shifted into alarm as he saw the prince come in. He had been too slow in ending the enchantment before something like this would happen. Before Arthur – who didn't know, who _wasn't supposed to know_ (it was too soon, _far too soon_) – could see the evidence for himself. Naked, right there, an undeniable truth, a fact that could not be waved away.

The two of them stared at each other. Both waiting for the other to say something, to react, to just make the first move.

Despite his state of shock, Merlin still remembered to magic the armour and rag to fall to the floor – the cause of this moment of truth, he supposed – settling harmlessly to the ground.

Arthur's eyes seemed to pierce his as Merlin's eyes shifted to a fleeting, brilliant gold before turning back to their usual – now dark and somber – blue eyes.

"Merlin--"

"I—I can explain…Arthur, I wanted to tell you. I did, so many times…"

"This is Camelot, Merlin. Do you understand? What possessed you to come here knowing what you are?"

"My mother wanted a better life for me. She sent me here…she thought it would be good for me. I – there was Gai--"

Arthur held up a halting hand then. He shook his head, looking quite stern. "Merlin, don't say another word," he commanded. "The Dragon, Merlin. Two weeks ago. I am not a fool. I saw you then. I heard you speak to the creature. I tried to put it out of my mind – to deny what I had seen, what I had heard, but here – seeing my suspicions confirmed. I _can't _deny the truth any longer."

Merlin paled. He felt a burden settle upon his shoulders, the nervousness seeping into him like an impossible weight that could not be lifted, could not be eased. "I – I was trying to reason with him. I sent him away. The Dragon will not harm Camelot anymore. He gave me his word," he said firmly, trying to sound certain of this conviction.

"You did not kill him," Arthur noted. "There is a chance that he could still come back. There is a chance that the Great Dragon will not keep his promise to you. And tell me, Merlin, how can I trust you – believe that you're not seeking to ruin Camelot – when you have lied to me all this time? For two years now?" He wondered, earnest to understand, but a small part of him wishing to accept Merlin's true nature, here and now. No matter, lies were lies. Arthur could not wave away that truth.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I – I promise you – I swear to you that all I have ever used my magic for was for your sake. To protect you. To save your life," Merlin told him earnestly. "I meant what I said all those times before – you will be king one day and a great king too. I only wish to aid you to reach that point. I – I live to--"

But Arthur interrupted him quickly – almost as if the prince could not bear to hear how much Merlin was willing to sacrifice for the sake of deep loyalty to Arthur. "Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said sharply. Then more softly – almost gentle –"Tell me what you want me to do. You know I can not let this go unaddressed. And you should be more careful." He gave him a pointed look.

Merlin looked down, admitting defeat. "Do what you have to, sire," He said submissively. "If you think I should be punished then--" But he could not speak further when an awful assault of images appeared suddenly within his mind's eye.

Merlin cried out in pain – not having a clue what had brought this on and fearing what it meant.

He could hear someone – Arthur – rushing toward him, "Merlin! What is it?" The prince shouted, demanded to know.

Though Merlin heard the worry in his voice.

And then, Merlin saw his worst fear come to light. He knew – it had to be – it was a vision, his mind playing tricks on him. It couldn't possibly be… What he was seeing couldn't be true. He couldn't bear it if it were true, but…he saw _Arthur condemning him_…

The prince's words rang like a death knoll in Merlin's ears. "He has betrayed me, father. I have been under his enchantment all this time. I did not know until now that it was the work of a sorcerer, that Merlin was at fault. That he has been biding his time to destroy Camelot and its people. And to kill me."

"No, no, _please_. You have it all wrong! _Please listen to me," _Merlin begged, pleaded with the prince, with anyone who would listen to him.

But the king would not grant him audience. He ordered, his tone unyielding. "Guards! Take him to the dungeons! For the crime of sorcery, this boy will be executed at dawn tomorrow."

"No! I've only wanted to protect the prince! If _you knew_ how many times--"

"Enough! Be quiet, sorcerer! I will not hear another word!" Uther demanded.

As Merlin was forcibly dragged away, he could not forget the cold look on Arthur's face.

"Merlin? Merlin! Tell me what's wrong!" Arthur demanded in deep concern.

He grew increasingly anxious as Merlin was holding his head in agony like he were contending with an unrelenting headache.

Merlin muttered. "You want to kill me…"

Arthur reached out to touch his shoulder, shaking Merlin to get his attention. "Merlin, I just need to understand. That is all I ask. I'm not going to--"

Merlin shook his head roughly then, his eyes squeezed shut. "No, wait…something is not right. I—I don't think – Listen to me!"

His eyes flew open and Arthur could only stare at Merlin as his eyes were golden now, the signature of his magic again on display.

"Merlin! Listen to me properly. _What is going on_?"

But just as soon as Arthur finished speaking, Merlin uttered, "I don't feel right."

And then Merlin disappeared -- just like that before Arthur's very eyes.

For a few long, disbelieving moments, the prince simply stared blankly at the spot previously occupied by his manservant.

Someone, Arthur was sure of it, had taken Merlin away by force.

But if it was a sorcerer, then how could he even begin to find Merlin if there were spells of concealment and the like?

Arthur had to look for him. There was no doubt in his mind on that point. No matter the confusion and uncertainty he felt about just now discovering the truth of Merlin's magic, he still felt deeply for Merlin.

Merlin was a friend to him…and though this revelation changed things, Arthur could not bear to condemn him. The desperate pang of loss he felt now -- seeing Merlin just vanish right in front of him -- proved more than anything to Arthur that his feelings of friendship toward Merlin were as strong and resilient as ever.

~ * ~

A week later…

"Are you ready to join me now?" Morgause's voice asked him again, her words cutting into him like a knife.

Merlin was sitting in a chair, unbound to it, but the bracelets clasped around both wrists were as good as being tied, trapped. He had already lost count on how many times she had asked this question, had tried to garner his agreement. Yet even now, he still refused to give her the satisfaction.

"No, I won't," he told her resolutely, grimly determined to stand his ground. "What you're doing is wrong. I will not turn my back on Arthur or on Camelot."

She only hummed at him, not letting his lack of cooperation hinder her. "I am surprised that such a _simple_ servant as you could hold _such_ power. And yet despite your magic, you choose to side with the very people who would condemn you."

"My reasons are my own," he told her flatly. "You have no reason to keep me here! I will never help you willingly, so you're wasting your time. _Let me go." _

"Why the rush to leave?" she asked, appearing rather perplexed about it, though Merlin knew better. "After all, Arthur found out about your magic, didn't he? Before--"

"You've been spying on me?!" Merlin cried, frustrated at the intrusion.

"Oh, it's scrying actually. Have you been enjoying your dreams lately, Merlin?" Morgause smirked at him.

"You think you can poison me against Arthur? That that would be enough to frighten me?" He asked her, defiance in his tone.

"That was one part of my plan, yes," Morgause informed him silkily. "But don't you see what I could offer you? – a chance, a proper chance to learn magic, to practice the art of magic in peace."

"I've been offered that before and I've refused. What makes you think I'll agree to it now?" he shot back at her, staring at her as if she were mad for even trying to bribe him in such a manner.

"The room I contain you in won't just suffocate your magic, but given time, it can steal the magic from you. _Forever," _she threatened.

Merlin glared at her, undeterred. "I don't believe you. You're just trying to scare me."

Yet Morgause persisted, "Morgana will never forgive you if you refuse this opportunity."

Merlin glared at her fiercely. He raised his voice; the frustration and sheer weariness after days in this place were infused into his words. "Don't bring her into this! I don't know what you're telling her, but I never wished to kill her! It was_ your _curse and I was just trying to protect Camelot, to protect Arthur! No matter Morgana's grievances against the king, I know she doesn't wish to harm Arthur. _You _should have told her what you were planning to do. You denied her the chance to understand what was going on. She was as lost as the rest of us!"

While it was impolite to eavesdrop, Morgana couldn't help her curiosity as she observed the conversation between her half-sister and Merlin. The tense talk was taking place in one of the rooms within the abandoned castle that Morgause occupied. Morgana had learned of Merlin's magical abilities, not so unlike her own, from Mordred who had visited them not long after Morgause had taken her from Camelot.

Morgana knew well that her half-sister wished to keep her by her side. She felt that that gave her power over Morgause – and Morgana wouldn't let her hold a private conversation if she could glean information from it. Gain some understanding of why Merlin had poisoned her. Morgana never liked to be kept in the dark and she certainly didn't wish to start now.

Fortunately, Morgause had taught her a concealment spell that Morgana now put to good use. She would not have been surprised if Morgause still sensed her regardless – they were sisters after all – but Morgana didn't believe that she was in any real danger. Right now, she worried for Merlin's life more so than her own. Because what her sister was doing to him was a price that Morgana was not willing to agree to. No matter if Merlin had done a grievous act against her, it didn't give Morgause the right to torture him and inundate him with terrible visions of what could be.

Morgana listened to Merlin's words – she heard the earnest sincerity in what he said. He only confirmed the misgivings she had already been ruminating over Morgause. She still felt dismayed at the fact that Morgause had not deigned to tell her that she was kin to Morgana until after she spirited her away from Camelot.

How could she possibly trust her if Morgause had not been forward with her from the start? It was a worse offense than Merlin not confiding in her about his own magic despite Morgana's trust in him. At least there, Morgana understood Merlin's fear – he was only a servant after all and the less people who knew about his true nature in Camelot, the better. Otherwise he easily would have been condemned to death.

But Morgause was her kin and most importantly, _her own sister_—half-sister, true, but the point remained. That omission hurt Morgana. She had a right to know. That information did not deserve to have been withheld from her.

And then Morgause had played her the pawn in the knights of Medir business. It bothered her that it forced Merlin to do the one thing he did not want to do. Now maybe Morgana didn't know Merlin as well as Gwen or Arthur, but she knew him well enough to not see him as a murderer. He was surely not someone who would be willing to kill a friend without reason.

Merlin had only wished to save Camelot, to lift the curse… and though Morgana hated Uther with a fiery passion and what he had done to Camelot with the wretched ban on magic edict, Merlin was right…she did not wish to see Arthur dead. Despite him being Uther's son, in Arthur, Morgana found hope for a better Camelot. And at the heart of the matter, she had always viewed the prince as a brother, a good friend to her. She could never see herself betraying Arthur. Even the thought of doing so was incomprehensible to her.

With that last thought, she resumed listening to the talk between her sister and Merlin.

"You should be grateful that I am willing to wait longer," Morgause said as if it were a merciful offering. "I can see it in your eyes, Merlin. You are afraid of how Arthur will react to your true nature, what horrible things he might do to you. Don't you see that you are safer here? With those of your own kind?"

"You didn't give Arthur a chance to react before you took me away from him!" he accused her, blue eyes flashing in annoyance at the sorceress' ill-timed spell to take him away. "Take me back right now. I need to speak to Arthur. I need to make him understand!" Merlin demanded of her.

Morgause only shook her head. "You don't have to do anything, Merlin. Why after what Arthur did, I don't see how you could_ ever _forgive him."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, feeling quite uneasy just then.

"Let me show you," Morgause said softly, almost gently, but the tendril of ill-meaning intent was clear in her voice.

"No, no! Not anymore!" Merlin cried desperately, but it was to no avail.

Morgause pressed her fingers to his temples and a horrible vision took over Merlin's mind. But now, Merlin feared that he was losing sight of what was real and what was a lie.

And that scared him more than anything.

In this vision, he saw himself being held back by two knights as he watched Arthur do the last deed that Merlin would have ever imagined him doing.

The prince was torturing Hunith, his mother. She was dying before his eyes and he could do nothing to stop it.

_"This is a lie. Arthur would never--"_ Merlin told himself fiercely, refusing to believe it.

Morgause repeated the vision again and again…until…

Merlin woke up the next morning in the dreaded room that stifled his magic. He huddled in a corner, grasping fruitlessly at the golden bracelets around his wrists. If the room wasn't magic deterrent enough, then the bracelets reinsured that his magic was incapable of being used as long as they were on him. It was like he had lost a lung. It hurt so terribly that he almost couldn't bear it.

He was certain that Morgause had put the bracelets on him to prevent him from escaping when she took him out of the room for her "talks." Because just as surely that this room pained Merlin, the room also would hurt anyone else of magic including Morgause. So the sorceress had to remove him from the room if she wished to talk to him – or manipulate him, really, to side with her and against Camelot, against Arthur…

Merlin could feel the visions; the horrible images he had been forced to see were beginning to ingrain themselves into his memory. He almost thought they were real. That it was true. Arthur had condemned him. And then he had killed Merlin's mother right before his eyes, so that when Merlin was committed to the pyre – he could see and think of nothing else. He had hatred in his eyes as he stared at the man who he had served and once thought that he would bring a brighter future for Camelot as her king.

But instead, now, he saw a murderer who had killed the one person he cared more about than his own life.

~ * ~

The door creaked softly as Morgana opened it to reveal a dimly lit room, only one window bringing in light into the cold room. Merlin was huddled, arms wrapped around his knees, in a far corner. He had his head down atop his knees, but he looked up when she entered the room.

"You shouldn't be here," Merlin said quietly.

She shook her head, trying not to feel the room suffocating her magic. She walked over to him and sat down beside him.

_"You _shouldn't be here, Merlin," Morgana told him fiercely. "I can help to get you out. I know there's an enchantment on the door that prevents you from leaving, but I could ask Morgause…" she offered.

Merlin laughed mirthlessly. "I'm sure you could do that, Morgana. Don't know why you're so keen on helping me after what I did to you, but I have no interest in leaving."

"What?" she exclaimed, surprised. "Certainly you want to return to Camelot? To Arthur? I know how much –" Morgana choked on the words, feeling that it wasn't her place to say them. She had only suspected how much Arthur cared for Merlin by actions alone. Arthur's true feelings on the matter were his and his alone. "--he's probably worried sick about where you are," she told him softly.

Merlin huffed in disbelief at her, rolling his eyes in the process. "I doubt it. Arthur knows about my magic now. Whatever we had before, it's in the past. I'm sure that he's on his way to execute me."

Morgana tried to get him to see sense. "Merlin, those visions, those dreams – you must believe me, they are of Morgause's creation. They are not real. Don't let her win. You _know_ Arthur. I know Arthur. He is not like his father."

But Merlin changed the subject abruptly, his tone broken, resigned. "I poisoned you, Morgana. I would have thought Morgause would have made quick work of making you hate me."

Morgana sighed and patiently explained, "I know you didn't intend to kill me, Merlin. I know now that you were put in a terrible position and all because Morgause did something to me without telling me the scope of her plan."

Merlin looked at her, trying to discern how honest her words were. After a few long moments, he nodded, seeming to accept her explanation as truth. He asked, "Are you going to stay with Morgause then? She is your half-sister, isn't she?"

Morgana shook her head. "Yes, she is my half-sister, but that's not for you to worry about. I'll find my own way. You were right when you were talking to Morgause before. I don't wish harm on Arthur."

"I think it would be better if I stayed here," He told her, rubbing at the bracelet on his left wrist idly. "I can't – what I saw, Morgana, after she talked to me last – I can't go back to Camelot or to Arthur when I see_ that_… I wouldn't be able to look at Arthur, much less speak to him," Merlin explained to her, sounding quite dejected.

"What did you see?" she inquired nervously.

But Merlin shifted his eyes away from her. "I don't want to talk about it. You should really go. I'm grateful that you don't hate me and I apologize for not telling you about my magic sooner, but you should just leave me to my fate."

"I can not let you give up like this, Merlin. You can't possibly be considering Morgause's offer?"

Merlin shrugged, ambivalent. "I can't lose my magic and I don't know where I stand with Arthur now. I don't see a better option."

Morgana was displeased at his change in attitude. She stood up. "No, don't you dare just give up, Merlin. I'm going to find Arthur. I'm going to talk to him, and together, we'll come and rescue you. I'll try to reason with my half-sister, and _you will not give up_," she finished, her tone firm.

Merlin only made a small noise of assent to show that he had even listened to her words. He shifted position to lie down, the golden bracelets encircling his wrists giving off a shine briefly before the brightness faded. The sun was beginning to set as the day was coming to an end.

Morgana left the room, feeling her magic being allowed to breathe once again once she was out of the cursed room.

She was going to stay true to her word. She would look for Arthur and settle this unfortunate situation once and for all.

~ * ~

Arthur felt frustrated and, though he wouldn't admit, a little anxious as well. He did not know where Merlin was and his attempts to find him had proven fruitless.

He knew that his father wouldn't allow him to send out a rescue party for a mere servant. The prince recalled well the situation when Guinevere was kidnapped and his father's refusal to rescue her, leaving it to Arthur to take action. So when his father asked of Merlin's whereabouts, Arthur lied as convincingly as he could. Arthur told him that he had given his manservant some time off to go back to Ealdor as his mother had become worryingly ill. Uther accepted that and let the matter go – Merlin was only a servant after all, he was not worthy of ransom, and he was not valuable to the king's eyes.

But Merlin was, without a doubt, important to Arthur. Now with his secrets – _his magic _– laid bare before Arthur, he almost wanted to weep (princes _did not_ weep, of course, so it was more like a manly sort of melancholy) at the cruelness of fate. He hardly had a chance to talk to Merlin about the revelation before he was abruptly taken away from him.

Suspecting Morgause's involvement considering her recent taking of Morgana, Arthur went to the castle he knew she resided in, but he could not even see the building. He knew this already; anyway, as it was one of the first places he and his knights had went to find Morgana. It seemed that the sorceress was not taking any chances.

It was approaching a week since Merlin's mysterious disappearance and Arthur was out, spending the night in the forest as he had decided to go on a few days' hunt with some of his knights. Though it was really an excuse to get out of the castle and its tedium, and hopefully, continue his search for Merlin.

The prince had separated himself from his knights, saying he needed to get some more water from a nearby stream. He half-heartedly trudged off alone, recalling with a wistful smile at how Merlin would be complaining by now about killing defenseless animals. But Arthur thought he had made progress since he had met Merlin – after all, he certainly would not harm another unicorn again after the business with Anhora.

He was jarred out of his thoughts when he heard what sounded like Merlin's voice. But how could that be?

Arthur ventured further, following the voice until he came to a small clearing surrounded by well-aged oak trees.

The prince stared, not quite believing what he was seeing. He saw someone who looked like Merlin, yes, but it couldn't have been his Merlin. For one, the man was wearing fine clothing – clothes that Arthur knew that Merlin certainly couldn't afford. And what really set Arthur off edge was seeing a blonde man with him who could be his twin. The sight of the two of them was rather surreal.

The two strange men did not see Arthur, their backs facing him. The two of them were absorbed in spurring two magically created dragons – one blue and one red – onward as they flew around as fast as they could in a circle around the two men. Arthur was startled when the blonde man's eyes were golden, a clear sign that he had magic. It was almost like if he were seeing himself performing magic. Seeing Merlin do magic was one thing, but it was just all together beyond incomprehensible to see himself conjuring something.

"Faster! Come on!" The Merlin look-a-like exclaimed, his eyes flaring gold as he focused intently on the blue dragon's progress.

The Arthur look-a-like only laughed. "Admit defeat!" He cried, smiling at him.

"No, I don't give up quite that easily. I wouldn't be the prince if I did," The dark-haired man shot back at him, though his tone was friendly.

Whatever he had stumbled upon, Arthur thought, was getting stranger by the minute. Well, if the Merlin look-a-like was a prince -- that certainly explained his clothing.

He wondered then what position in society that the blonde man held? His outfit didn't seem too different than from what Arthur wore, so he guessed he still held a high position – of nobility, most likely – wherever he was from.

Soon, it appeared that the blonde had won the dragon race to Merlin look-a-like's chagrin, but he seemed to take the loss sportingly enough. The conjured dragons dissipated with the race's end. The two men fell to the ground, in high spirits as they laughed and lay down in the soft grass. Then the blonde man moved on top of the dark-haired man, and he leant down to whisper something in his ear.

And then before Arthur realized what was happening, the two men disappeared from his view. He could only guess that they had used magic to conceal themselves. Arthur felt a bit uneasy with the knowledge that they might have realized he was there and had acted accordingly. And the prince didn't quite want to know what exactly they had been planning to do, though he felt that it was a matter best left private. He wasn't an idiot after all – he knew an intimate act when he saw one.

Sometimes, Arthur thought, he himself wondered if he and Merlin…that what if…? But that would have to wait. He had to find Merlin, _his _Merlin – that strange copy of Merlin must have been a result of his wild musings. Maybe, _maybe _– the two men he had seen just now weren't even real…

It didn't make sense anyway, so of course they were simply imaginary. Magic could create illusions, couldn't it? Make one appear as someone else? Surely it could.

Arthur would have to ask Merlin once he found him. Yes, that's what he would do.

~ * ~

Late that night, Morgana was leaving Morgause's slightly better than decrepit castle, when she was halted by shock at the strange sight in the skies.

Two flying horses, one black and one white, carrying familiar-looking riders were descending to the ground. When the horses landed, Morgana could not resist gasping in surprise at who the two riders, the two men were. The both of them climbed off of their winged steeds, a few feet away from her, in the courtyard – so engrossed in a conversation that neither of them paid mind to Morgana's presence just yet. And so, she deigned to observe the men.

They looked like the spitting images of Merlin and Arthur, but she knew that they were not the ones she knew. After all, Merlin was imprisoned in a room presently and there was simply little chance that Arthur could have found his way here without magical aid. The Merlin before her was wearing fine clothing, fit for a prince, the blue of his shirt was deep and rich, and the dark riding jacket was well-fitted along with his black breeches.

Arthur didn't look too different – he was wearing chainmail and armour, but that certainly wasn't anything extraordinary for him. And yet, Morgana was not fooled by the similarity and was reaffirmed her suspicions when Arthur performed magic right in front of her. His eyes lit golden and then not a moment later, he was holding a scabbard, sword enclosed inside it, in his hands. This strange version of Arthur then smiled, pleased, and replaced his sword upon his belt.

The one who looked so much Merlin noticed her first. He walked toward her, Arthur by his side, and once Merlin stopped before her, he surprised Morgana once again. He knelt before her, and took her hand in his, kissing the top of her hand as if she were a princess or maiden. Arthur shook his head at Merlin's actions.

"My lady," Merlin began, standing up. "I am Prince Merlin of Avalon and this is--" he nodded to Arthur. "Sir Arthur Pendragon, the best knight in the realm," he finished, sounding quite proud of that fact. Arthur seemed to be bearing the compliment well. Morgana was not surprised – she even had to admit that Arthur was good, among the best, and evidently, this trait carried over to other versions of him…

But she was still in need of more information, confused as to how they held the same names and looks as the Merlin and Arthur she knew, and yet, they were different…and they certainly couldn't come from here. A strange case of doubles would surely have been heard of by now if that were the case. She inquired of them, "I'm sorry, but where are you two from exactly? I am the Lady Morgana and I know two people by your names that hold a similar likeness to you, but the two of you are very clearly different. I do not understand how you came to be here."

Arthur spoke up and he informed her, "We've come here from a different world. One where I am a knight, Merlin is a prince and magic reigns. It is uncommon for people to not possess magic in our world, you understand."

Merlin nodded in agreement. He further explained, "We are here on a rescue mission to save someone. I can't quite remember who…" He paused, and he looked to Arthur expectantly.

"This world's Merlin," Arthur supplied shortly. Morgana saw a hint of exasperation in his features, as if Arthur could not believe that, of all things, Merlin couldn't recall the right person.

Merlin smiled at him regardless. He appeared oddly enthused about the whole matter as his feet rocked back and forth in place and his eyes flashed, ready to act, and he spoke, nodding to himself. "Ah right. Yes and that witch Morgause is the one keeping him against his will."

Morgana decided to speak then, her tone earnest. Now knowing that she had help in saving Merlin, it was definitely a boon to her spirits. "I can help you with getting Merlin out. I was just on my way to find Arthur, of my world of course, before you two showed up. I'm certain that he is worried about Merlin, and he deserves to know where he is. Morgause is currently asleep, so if we hurry, we can get Merlin out before dawn. If you both have magic, it would be a great help."

But the prince was biting his lip, not appearing to agree with her words. "Arthur and I can do this on our own. We do not wish you to risk your life, my lady."

Arthur quickly interjected before Morgana could say a word. "Don't listen to him. He's betrothed to our world's Morgana and he can get a bit overprotective," he explained, his jaw clenched and his words tight and controlled as if he were reigning in some emotion.

She would dare say that he sounded unhappy.

Morgana nodded to him, showing that she had heard what he'd said. She turned to the prince, arms across her chest in a defiant gesture. "No matter your qualms, Merlin, I will help. I refuse to be left out of this."

Merlin peered at her, trying to discern if it was worth fighting her decision. He sighed, relenting, and he told her, "All right, you could help us. This is your world after all. We do not want to encroach on it. You will work with Arthur while I deal with getting Merlin out."

Morgana smiled. "You _do_ need my help. I know where he is being kept. I'm sure that you two would just be wandering blindly about trying to find it."

"We have magic. Give us more credit than that, Morgana," Arthur countered her, smirking.

"Assistance is always appreciated," Merlin remarked amicably, seeming to have come quickly around to the idea of Morgana aiding them.

Arthur just gave him a look. Merlin grinned back at him winningly.

And then they went inside the castle, the corridors poorly lit by ensconced torches. As Merlin walked down one corridor, the torches along the walls lit up brighter, one by one, with only a flick of his wrist.

Noticing Morgana's slight look of awe, Arthur said as an aside to her. "He's said to be more powerful than his father, the king, which is saying something. I suspect that he--"

But then Merlin turned around, facing them now. He was walking backwards though, his hands clasped behind him. "I know what you're going to say, Arthur. And for the last time, I don't!"

"Whatever _your highness_ says," Arthur said in jest, and then he winked at Morgana.

Soon they reached the room that held Merlin – Morgana being audience to some rather entertaining banter between Prince Merlin and Sir Arthur along the way – and the prince delegated tasks for them to do. Admittedly, Morgana found it rather strange to see someone who looked like Merlin – who was apparently Merlin, but not quite like him at the same time – being in an authoritative position. And then to see this other version of Arthur just accepting Prince Merlin's orders as if it were perfectly natural -- when Morgana was so used to see Arthur as the one in charge -- was so very peculiar.

Merlin told the two of them that they should go see to Morgause and make sure that she would not interfere. He gave a meaningful look to Arthur who seemed to understand what he meant, and the blonde nodded curtly.

The prince turned to Morgana then. He asked her, "You say that he can't get out along with the room having some anti-magic properties?"

Morgana nodded in the affirmative. "Morgause placed these bracelets on him that prevent him from using his magic as well," she added.

Merlin looked pensive for a moment and then coming to a decision, he began de-spelling the room.

Arthur pulled her away, saying that sometimes, Merlin preferred to work alone. If anyone could lift a spell, then it would be him.

They walked the long way to Morgause's rooms on the other side of the castle.

Morgana couldn't help but ask, "Why are you two even here? When you have your own world, Avalon, to worry about? Why even bother?"

"We received a distress signal--" Arthur began to explain.

Morgana questioned. "Distress signal? Who could have sent it?"

Arthur shrugged. "It doesn't matter who sent the call, exactly. It's really a tricky matter. We can never tell who or what is sending the signal. It might have been your Merlin from the near future trying to seek help to prevent this very incident he is in now from destroying him. You never know. But the point is that we heard it and we deemed the signal an honest one, so we set out to take care of the problem. Even if the problem is in a different world, we will still come to resolve the situation."

"I didn't even know other worlds exist. How did you even travel to this world? If it was magic, it must have been remarkably powerful magic."

"That's a closely guarded secret of the court of Avalon, Morgana," He told her. "I don't even think that Merlin knows what the magic that drives the travel between worlds is. I remember hearing once that only the king knows the intimate knowledge of world travel magic. It's something that's inherited, in a sense, passed down from father to son. So upon his father's death, Merlin will most likely realize this knowledge and with it, he will have the ultimate authority to direct travel between worlds. Anyone who is unauthorized to travel to a different world is punished severely, you understand. It is not a light matter."

Morgana thought this was a great responsibility for anyone to take. She didn't know how many people from this other world, from Avalon, traveled to different worlds; but it had to be a significant number if a heavy punishment was in place for anyone who stepped out of line.

When they reached the sorceress' room, Arthur told Morgana to stay in the corridor to which she raised her eyebrows at him in annoyance. He only looked momentarily apologetic before he slipped inside the room after unlocking the door with his magic.

After he exited the room, he told her that he placed a sleeping spell on Morgause to insure she would remain in a deep, uninterrupted sleep until well into the morning hours.

Both of them sat down in the corridor, at the wall opposite Morgause's room, and waited. Morgana suggested to head back to check on Merlin, to see if he lifted the spell and freed her Merlin, but Arthur was against it. According to him, it was best to leave Merlin to deal with the matter himself. If he had required Arthur's help, then he would have said so. He would come to them when he was done.

Morgana inquired if Prince Merlin even knew what to do with Merlin once he had taken him out of the room. But Arthur assured her that they had done rescue missions like this before, and that they knew what they were doing.

"Do you get a lot of distress calls?" She wondered.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, a good few. There a lot of worlds in existence, more than you can even imagine."

"So out of all of them, you two chose this one? Why?" Morgana looked to him.

"It shouldn't be too hard to figure out," he said quietly.

But then Prince Merlin appeared in front of them, apparently forgoing walking in favor of the quicker magical transport.

He had an unreadable look in his eyes, though his jaw was clenched as were his fists, which were held tightly at his sides.

Arthur and Morgana stood up upon his arrival. Arthur looked concerned while Morgana was earnest to find out how things went.

"I sent him back to where he belonged. He should be safe now," Merlin informed them.

"But Morgause gave him these terrible visions," Morgana wanted him to know. "Merlin told me that he believed them to be true. What could be done to help him?"

"You need not worry," he said reassuringly, but there something oddly stiff, tight about how he spoke. "I looked inside his mind and I saw the visions you speak of. I eased his mind as best as I could. He will not see the visions as truth any longer. He was almost unconscious by the time I got him out and unbound him. I placed him under a calming sleep and sent him on his way," Merlin smiled, tight-lipped at her. Morgana thought he seemed on edge, like he was on the verge of a great outburst, but he was doing his best to reign it all in.

"Where did you send him?" she asked, wanting certainty that he was safe now.

"The man you spoke of…He won't be so worried anymore," Merlin only said.

"Merlin," Arthur raised his voice, sounding urgent now.

Merlin looked to Arthur. "Yes, Arthur?"

Calmly, Arthur moved to stand in front of Morgause's door. He held Merlin's gaze. "I know what you're planning on doing, but you must think first. You can't let it--"

But then Merlin's eyes flashed a striking gold and he reached out his arm, hand palm up in the direction of the door.

"Step out of the way," he said slowly, a small hint of a threat in his words.

Arthur shook his head. "The rules, Merlin. We can take her back; let the High Law deal with her. You can not be the executioner, you know that. Think! Just think."

Morgana was growing quite worried now. She moved away from them, quietly, not willing to get in the way of the confrontation. Then she jumped, startled, when Merlin sent a blast of wind toward Arthur. But the blonde had his sword at the ready and a blue shield wrapped around him. It almost seemed like the magical shield had started from the blade, like it was a magic sword that could shield the bearer from magical attack.

And so it left Arthur unaffected by the blast, the spell falling apart as soon as it impacted with the shield. Merlin stopped rather quickly – he didn't seem to have the heart to get into a fight with Arthur.

"How dare she?!" His voice trembled. "How dare she?!" Merlin repeated, this time in outrage.

Arthur put his sword back in its casing and he went to Merlin, gripping his shoulder.

Merlin fell apart then and he collapsed to the ground. Arthur went down with him, placing his arms around him, trying to comfort him as wracking, dry sobs came from Merlin.

"We'll be back," Arthur told Morgana before the two men disappeared.

Morgana just stood there, not knowing what to think, but she hoped that Merlin would be all right – well, both Merlins really. She hoped that her Merlin was with Arthur now; safe and free from horrible visions…

~ * ~

Merlin woke up, the darkness and hushed whispers of the forest greeted him. He breathed a deep sigh of relief when he saw those wretched bracelets gone. Though he didn't have to see that they were gone -- he could feel his magic free and unfettered inside him, ready and eager to act when he called it to do so. He peered around him as he tried to figure out where exactly he was. But he didn't have to look far. Sleeping on the other side of the dying campfire was Arthur.

He felt more at peace with himself than he had in a week, since Arthur had found out about his magic – the dread of the consequences troubling him since then and Morgause's treatment of him had only accentuated the feeling of unease. But he knew now that the visions, the dreams that he had begun to believe were true were not so anymore. Merlin felt that his world was righted again – that the terrible things of a future gone wrong that he had seen were simply nightmares, unreal and lies, all of it, lies. He didn't have an urge to sneak away after his gaze settled on Arthur's sleeping form. He didn't feel as fearful anymore of what the prince would do to him once he discovered his presence. And most importantly, Merlin wasn't plagued with the certainty that Arthur would have him executed at the first opportunity.

Hadn't Arthur tried to talk to him? He had been almost reasonable, wary, but willing to discuss the revelation with Merlin before those dreadful images had assaulted his mind. Merlin recalled the note of worry in the prince's voice when the vision first hit, not long before he was forcibly taken away.

Arthur had to have been worried about where he had gone, what had happened to him. With that thought, he went over to the prince, sitting down beside him, and he shook his shoulders gently to rouse him.

"Arthur, Arthur. It's me, Merlin…I'm back," he said in an earnest whisper.

Arthur opened his eyes, rightly startled at who was before him. He sat up abruptly. "Merlin…? How did you…? _Where were you?" _He almost hissed at him, still overcome with shock that his manservant was alive and well in front of him.

"Yes, it's me. Morgause held me captive. I got out somehow…I don't know who helped me, but I just woke up here and I saw you. I saw Morgana, Arthur."

"How is she?" Arthur asked in urgent concern.

Merlin recalled Morgana telling him that she understood why he did what he did and how she had asked him not to give up, that she would do what she could to help him escape.

"She's all right. Morgana always has been a strong person," he reassured him, a small smile on his lips.

Arthur nodded, calmed at Merlin's words.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. About not telling you sooner…if there were any way to assure you of my loyalty, I will do it in a heartbeat. If you must tell your father then…" Merlin's words drifted off, still a bit unsure of Arthur's intentions.

Arthur looked at him as if Merlin had gone mad. "I've just spent _days _worrying about where you were, what had happened to you. If you think I would just tell my father about you so you could be killed, you are gravely mistaken, Merlin."

Merlin smiled at him. "You were worried about me?" He asked him, light teasing in his tone.

Arthur realized what he had said, and he reasserted, "Now don't get any ideas, Merlin. You're still a bit of an idiot."

"Oh right, yes," Merlin said, pretending to be all nonchalant, nodding. "I never doubted that," he said, though he smiled all the same.

Arthur gave a long sigh and then, he turned to look Merlin in the eye. He gripped his shoulder and without so much as a word, Merlin found himself being pulled toward the prince, against his chest, in a hug. Merlin was too shocked at the gesture that he just allowed himself to be embraced, Arthur's arms around him.

"I'm glad that you're all right, Merlin," he murmured in his ear, his breath tickling a dark lock of his hair.

And as Arthur continued to embrace him, head resting on Merlin's shoulder, and a deep shudder of emotion running through him that Merlin could feel at this close proximity; Merlin felt overcome with hope.

Everything would be all right, he told himself. There were no secrets between them anymore. The future seemed brighter now, Merlin thought.

~ * ~

Morgana had left the castle not long after Prince Merlin and Sir Arthur had disappeared. She had taken the chestnut mare that Morgause had given to her for ease of transportation. After all, it took some time to master the art of magical transportation. So Morgana decided that there was no better time than now to cut off her ties with Morgause. Before the sorceress would wake up and find her gone, Morgana planned to be as far away as she could from Morgause's dwelling.

She toured the countryside for a while, living simply in the forests, and as she fed her horse some fruit one day; Morgana debated heading back to Camelot.

But she didn't feel like Camelot was her home anymore. True, she did miss Gwen, Arthur and Merlin…but she had made her allegiances clear to Uther. Morgana just couldn't see herself going back now and pretending that all was well.

The most favorable option she could think of was to seek out the druids. They could provide her with a home, some company, maybe.

But then she was rather surprised when she looked up to see two very familiar winged horses overhead in the skies.

The white horse landed first not far from her and Arthur climbed off of it. "I told you that we would come back," he reminded her, smiling at her.

Merlin's black horse landed on the ground then, but he stayed on his horse. He smiled at her as well, but the smile was subdued and there was a slight sadness in his blue eyes that Morgana wished that she could make better.

"Hello again, my lady," the prince said softly. "We would like it if you would come to the court of Avalon. I'm sure you would enjoy it."

Morgana stared at both of them in turn. She couldn't imagine herself going to another world.

"But you said there was already a Morgana in your world. Wouldn't I be in the way?" she inquired.

Arthur reassured her. "Don't worry about that. Princess Morgana is away from court, gone back to her own kingdom to tend to her ill mother. Everyone will know that you're coming. Merlin discussed the matter with his father and he agreed. You'll be a welcome guest."

Merlin petted his horse's head as he asked her, "You're still learning to properly use your magic, correct?"

Morgana gave a small nod, feeling a little self-conscious when it came to her currently limited magical abilities.

"Well, we have the best scholars in magic studies," he explained to her. "They would be more than happy to assist you in honing your magical skills. It will be no trouble at all."

Morgana looked thoughtful. It all sounded rather tempting. And she really had no better option before her at the moment anyway.

"We appreciated your offer of help in the rescue mission, even if we didn't need it," Arthur told her smartly, ending with a smirk.

Morgana rolled her eyes at him. What was it about Arthur – any version of him apparently now -- always seeming to act like a prat around her?

She nodded, agreeing to their offer. "I'll go with the two of you to Avalon. I will be allowed to return to my world when I wish to though, right?"

"Oh, of course. We do not plan to trap you in our world, certainly not. Whenever you wish to leave, you may," Merlin assured her.

And so Merlin levitated her up so she could easily position herself behind him on the black horse.

Arthur returned to his horse and mounted his winged steed, sharing a smile with Merlin as he did so.

Before they were to leave, Arthur told her one last thing. "Oh, you probably want to know this: we took Morgause to face judgment at Avalon. Your world will not have to contend with the witch anymore."

So they had really meant it, she thought as she recalled Arthur mentioning before about taking Morgause back to have the 'High Law deal with her.'

Morgana could only nod at him, unsure what to say, but glad that Morgause would be punished for what she had put her Merlin through.

"Hold on tight," the prince directed her.

Morgana wrapped her arms around his middle, making sure she had a firm hold. She had no idea what to expect – riding on a horse was one thing, but riding on a flying horse in the sky was another matter all together. But she was not one to back down from a challenge, from the unknown.

"I'm ready," she told him.

He turned his head to look at her, smiling reassuringly, and then he turned back to face the front. Not a moment later, Merlin was bucking the horse to go forward.

Arthur followed after him on his white steed. Soon both horses were galloping faster and faster until…

Morgana felt the horse take flight, his dark wings flapping up and down with great power and grace. They were in the air, they were _flying._

She felt exhilarated and free, the small feeling of nervousness at being so far above the ground vanished quickly.

Maybe, one day she would return to her world, to Camelot when Arthur was King and, if all went well, Merlin would be by his side.

~ * ~


End file.
